


Odds and Ends and Middles

by thewayofthetrashcompactor (BriarLily)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Exes, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Light Angst, Naga, Naga Kylo, Oviposition, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarLily/pseuds/thewayofthetrashcompactor
Summary: Short Reylo fics, mostly inspired by prompts.1: knocking on the wrong door au2. canonverse roommates au3. teacher/single parent au4. canonverse exes meeting au5. force bond with unexpected lingerie6. force bond and sick fic7. naga kylo love(ratings and warnings in each chapter)





	1. Wrong Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Tags: Modern AU

“You’re not Finn.” Rey stared dumbly at the tall, pale man who had opened the apartment door, who was clearly not her friend.

“You’re not Hux,” he replied, just as dumbly. He had glared fiercely at her when he had first yanked it open, but now he was staring at her in mild shock. His voice was deep and hoarse. 

She looked him over. Long, dark hair curled nearly to his shoulders, a tight black t-shirt and jeans clung to him, forcibly reminding her of middle school, and tattoos showed from under his clothes. Definitely not Finn.

They both stared at each other. Suddenly, a dark blur darted from behind the man and past Rey. She instinctively chased after it, running down the hallway.

“Vader!” the man yelled from the doorway, letting go of the door to run after them.

She was fast, but he passed her with his ridiculously long legs. (She wasn’t even short; it wasn’t fair.) He lunged for the shape, but it dodged his arms, mewing. Rey recognized it as a large and fluffy cat. It led them down the hall, past the staircase and elevator, then darted into the door of a maintenance closet that had been left cracked open. The man burst through the door, banging it against the wall. He fumbled for the light switch, swearing, before he finally found the chain to the lightbulb and yanked it. Rey ran into the closet behind him, just in time to see a black tail whip under the hvac unit.

The man sighed disgruntledly and collapsed to the floor, lying on his stomach. Rey watched dubiously as he shoved a hand under the metal box, waving it around.

“Vader, come on you idiot,” he growled. There was a hiss, and the man quickly withdrew his hand. “Fuck!” Rey saw thin stripes of blood before he shoved the edge of his hand in his mouth. “Stupid cat,” he swore, around the hand. She rolled her eyes.

“Here.”

The man looked up from glowering where his cat had disappeared, surprised to see her there. He watched suspiciously as she grabbed a broom from the side of the room and wedged herself by the back of the unit. She stuck the handle of the broom behind it and wiggled it around as much as she could, making sure it scraped against the floor. Sure enough, there was a rattling, and then a dark shape shot out from underneath. Unfortunately, it ran out from the side, not to the front where the man was waiting.

She dropped the broom and dove for the cat, catching it in the middle and scooping it up from underneath. It struggled, but she kept one arm wrapped under its front legs, and moved her other to cradle its back legs, and it gradually settled against her. She held it close. It was heavy and warm, and in the dusty fluff sticking up from its head, she could see the tips of somewhat tattered ears. It snuggled into the crook of her arm and began a low rumble as she stroked a small patch of its back. She smiled. The man got up from the floor and brushed himself off, still looking at her suspiciously.

“He seems to like you,” he said with narrowed eyes. “He doesn’t do that.”

“He probably likes anyone who doesn’t call him names,” she said, looking down at what felt like a very comfortable cat. It continued purring.

He glared. “Who are you anyway?” he demanded.

“Rey. I was looking for my friend Finn’s apartment.”

“What number’s he?”

“2187.”

“You’re a floor too high,” he informed her. “Come on, this idiot needs to get back inside.” He left the closet and she followed him down the hall.

They stopped outside his door, and he fished through his pockets, and then his hands fell to his sides. “Fuck,” he said loudly. He yanked on the doorknob, but it didn’t move. “Fuck!”

“Locked out?”

“Yes.” He kicked the door. “Damn it!”

She sighed. “Do you have a phone?”

“No,” he growled.

“Mine’s in my pocket,” she offered. He turned towards her and glanced down at her hips. “You can, or I can–“ She wasn’t sure whether to offer him the cat or not. “Left side,” she finally said.

He carefully walked into her personal space, until his chest was pressing against the arms she had wrapped around the cat. (It was much warmer and firmer than the furry animal.) He didn’t meet her eyes, but she felt his fingers fumbling at her right pocket.

“No, er, my left,” she corrected, stammering. He cleared his throat and tried again, his large hand scooping inside of her pocket and pulling out her phone.

“Um-“

“Passcode is 1512.”

“Thanks,” he mumbled. He found the lock button and entered the code. “Um-“ he said again.

“What?”

“I don’t know the number.”

“Can you look it up?”

He nodded, and after a couple taps, he held the phone up to his ear. “Hello? This is Kylo Ren, apartment 3187.” He turned away from her, pacing a few steps back and forth across the hall as he talked. When he lowered the phone, he pushed the end call button with force, scowling. “Twenty minutes. So probably at least half an hour.”

She nodded. “Okay.”

“Oh. Here. Thanks.” He held her phone out gingerly, then awkwardly slid it back into her pocket, hand briefly pressing against her hip before quickly withdrawing. “You can – you don’t have to stay.”

She looked at him, then shrugged. She’d feel bad leaving him sitting in the hallway with his cat but no phone or shoes on his own. “I don’t mind.”

“Are you sure?” She nodded. He looked taken aback, but not displeased. “Well- I can take Vader if you want. He’s heavy, your arms are probably getting tired.

Rey considered. Her arms were starting to ache a bit, but she was enjoying holding the cat, who was still purring. Her apartment didn’t allow pets, and it wasn’t like she’d had any growing up. “It’s okay. How about we sit down though?”

He nodded, and they sat next to each other along the wall outside his door. She set Vader carefully in her lap, watching to see if he’d run again. He looked up at her and meowed reproachfully, but stayed. He kneaded her thigh, and she winced as his claws pricked through her jeans. He turned several times, then settled back down, curling in her lap and falling asleep almost instantly. She looked up to find Kylo watching her bemusedly.

“I’m serious, he never does this,” he told her. “I’ve had to lock him in my room to keep him from clawing Hux when he comes over. He tolerates Phasma, but nothing like this.”

She grinned smugly. “Guess I’m special.”

He laughed loudly, and Vader flicked an ear in irritation. “Guess so,” he said, smiling at her.

“So…Kylo Ren?” she asked.

“Yeah?” He raised an eyebrow.

“It’s just – an interesting name.”

He shrugged. “I guess.” He looked down at his lap.

She huffed, then with a flash of remembrance, pulled her phone out of her pocket, careful not to disturb Vader. She sent a quick text to Finn, telling him she’d be late. She wasn’t worried; they were just planning another night of hanging out and watching tv. She put her phone away again and glanced at Kylo, who was still looking at his hands.

“So, what do you do?” she tried again.

“I work in a law firm, Snoke and Associates,” he said, mouth twisting.

“Really?”

He looked up. “Yeah? Why?”

She shrugged. “You don’t look like a lawyer.”

He half smiled. “Yeah? What do I look like?”

She looked at him critically as he watched her with amusement. “I dunno. A member of some emo band? Or a hipster bartender?”

He barked with laughter, and Rey pet Vader to settle him down. “Not anymore,” he told her with a smirk. She smiled. “What do you do?”

“I’m a student, mechanical engineering.”

“Really? What year?”

He kept asking her questions about her classes and her research position, and she happily replied. She tried asking him about his work, but he always turned the question back to her. She was surprised to realized she was disappointed when the locksmith finally came down the hallway.

Kylo stood, stretching. Rey raised her hands over her head, legs slightly numb under Vader.

“I got him,” Kylo said, reaching down and picking the cat up, hands brushing against her thighs. Vader complained and started kneading his shoulder. Kylo winced, shifting one arm to hold him and reaching the other down to help her up. She took it gratefully, legs still fuzzy, and stretched as well.

“There you go,” the locksmith grunted, and lumbered back down the hallway.

Kylo and Rey looked at each other awkwardly.

“Thanks for hanging around,” Kylo said, petting Vader.

Rey nodded. “No problem. I like talking to you.”

Kylo turned pink. “Yeah, me too.” They were quiet for a minute. “Here, wait a minute.” He went inside his apartment and closed the door most of the way behind him. Rey heard the thump of Vader hitting the floor. There was a quick scratching noise, and then the door opened again, just enough for Kylo to shove his leg in the crack.

“No,” he said over his shoulder. “Go claw the couch or something.” He turned back and shoved a piece of paper at her. “Here. If you want to talk again or something. Vader would probably love seeing you again.” He smiled, then blanched. “Not that I’m trying to, you know, invite you back to my place to – I mean – just to talk or – I – “ He turned red, and the door snapped closed.

She stared at it. Eventually, she looked down at the scrap of paper in her hand and found a set of ten numbers scrawled messily on the torn corner of an envelope. She smiled, shaking her head, and shoved the paper in her pocket. She pulled out her phone and her eyes widened she saw the time. It had been almost an hour since she’d texted Finn. She jogged to the stairs.

-

She put Kylo’s number in her phone, but didn’t find the time to message him. Next Friday found her outside another door, waiting out in the cold. She raised her hand to knock, then hesitated and pressed the doorbell to the side. She heard it ring inside the house and shoved her hands into the pockets of her worn coat, turning nervously to glance at the brick houses looming on the other side of the road. She jumped when the door opened and turned back to see –

“You!”

Kylo Ren stood in front of her, quickly turning red. They were both speechless.

“What – “ she began.

“Ben?” called a familiar voice from inside the house. “Who is it?” She looked around Kylo (Ben?) to see Professor Skywalker. “Rey!” he said happily. “Come on in! You’re the first one here, besides my nephew of course.”

She looked at Kylo in disbelief. He met her eyes, then looked away, still bright red.

“ _Right door_ ,” she thought bemusedly as Kylo stepped aside and she walked in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://thewayofthetrashcompactor.tumblr.com/post/155741733468/reylo-28).


	2. Stuck on the Falcon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Tags: Canonverse

She was the island, waves crashing on the shore, seas swirling around. She stayed firm, unmoved, salt water rolling back off of her, back into the ocean.

_Swish_

She gritted her teeth, adjusting her hands on her knees as she sat on the floor of the Falcon. She kept her eyes closed. She was the desert, wind racing over her, sand tumbling into dips and swells. It passed over, leaving her untouched. She was - 

_Slash_

She huffed and cracked her eyes open, glaring across the room. Kylo swept his saber in front of him again, the unstable blade crackling with energy as it swung through the air. He shifted his posture and moved through the next step in the form, following the traditional patterns. He still managed to bring his customary recklessness and impatience to the supposedly meditative stances. 

She continued watching through slitted eyes, but he ignored her. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes again. She focused on her breathing, letting it flow in and out, letting calmness wash over her like warm sunlight. Not harsh, not burning, just steady, gentle rays - 

_Swoosh_

Her eyes flew open, fingernails digging into her knees. Kylo was looking at her, smirking 

“What?” she snapped.

He went back to his forms. “I thought you were meditating.”

“I am,” she said through gritted teeth.

He raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t meditation silent?” He shifted stances again, and his blade sparked as he swung it.

“Funny, I thought the same about saber forms.”

He paused and looked at her. “You don’t look like the peace of the Force is flowing through you.” His smirk played at the corners of his mouth. 

She clenched her jaw. “Really.”

He started moving again. “You still need a teacher.”

She rolled her eyes. “I have one.”

“Skywalker hardly counts.”

“ _Master_ Luke is a great teacher. And it’s not like there’s a whole galaxy of options.”

He paused. “I could teach you.”

She burst into laughter. He glared when she continued, holding her sides and doubling over. “You, teach me to meditate?” she gasped out. “Are you going to teach me how to control my anger next?” 

He glared harder. “I could teach you more about sabers and the history of the Force than Skywalker ever could.”

She snorted. “Because your saber is such a good example.”

His hand curled on the hilt. “This is a reflection of centuries of history-”

“It’s still broken,” she interrupted, then got up from the floor. Meditation was clearly not happening here. 

“I’d like to see you do better,” he snarled. 

“I will,” she snapped, and left for the cockpit. 

She curled up in the pilot’s chair. She could still hear Kylo swinging his saber, more aggressively than before, but it was quieter here. Weeks of sharing the Falcon with a supposedly reformed Kylo Ren, with only brief breaks planetside was going to drive her insane. It would be a miracle if they both survived the trip. 

The view of the rush of space over the ship was soothing, and her breathing eventually slowed. The chair dug into her crossed legs, but she finally slipped into meditation. 

Hours later, she jolted awake, legs aching and stomach growling. She quickly looked around guiltily, wiping her mouth, glad that Luke wasn’t there to see her fall asleep during meditation. He wouldn’t be angry, he never was, but his disappointed look and ‘we’ll try again tomorrow’ was enough for her. She stood, stretching, and shook out her legs. She checked the chrono and realized that supper had already come and gone. 

As she made her way to the galley, she noticed that Kylo was no longer on the deck. She pulled open the storage compartment and took out a ration bar, instinctively checking how many were left and comparing it to how many they should have. She froze. Her count came up one short. Taking a deep breath, she checked again. Still one missing. 

Her heart beat faster and her blood boiled. She stomped through the ship to Kylo’s bunk, not bothering to knock on the door before yanking it open. Kylo lay on his back on the buck, spinning his saber in the air above him. He tilted his head back to look at her.

“Rey?” His brows furrowed.

She held up the ration bar in her hand accusingly. “You ate an extra bar.”

He scowled. “Those are the worst possible food we could have brought with us. I promise, I’m not sneaking seconds.”

“You did! We’re one short!”

“I had three. There are three meals in a day.”

She shook her head angrily. “We each only _need_ two. We need to save it, we don’t know where we can get more if we run out! We can’t waste it!”

He sat up, letting the saber fall into his lap. “Unless they all suddenly went bad, which I doubt, since those things will outlast the heat death of the galaxy, we have more than enough for us to eat for the entire journey, _and_ a whole extra case. Not to mention the stores already on the Falcon. Hell, Chewie probably has some of his favorites stashed around here somewhere if we get really desperate. And the outer rim isn’t completely abandoned, we have credits to buy more. Or, we could even buy real food.”

She was still shaking her head, eyes burning. She knew he was right, they had enough, but it didn’t feel right. It wasn’t reasonable to use more than they absolutely needed, to expect there to be enough, that it wouldn’t get stolen or - 

Kylo stood up from the bunk, walking towards her. “Rey-”

She turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her with the Force. She walked quickly back through the ship, fists clenched, ignoring the storage hanging open in the galley, and returned to her chair in the cockpit. She stared out into space, vision blurry, arms wrapped around her legs. She heard Kylo’s heavy footsteps on the metal floors, approaching her, and debated shoving him back with the Force, but ignored him instead. 

“Rey,” he said again as he entered the cockpit. She stared ahead, giving no notice she’d heard. He sighed and sat in the other chair. “I’m sorry,” he finally said. She didn’t move. The cockpit was quiet, maybe the quietest the ship had been for weeks. Kylo cleared his throat. “What if we split the boxes. You’ll have yours, with more than enough to have three a day throughout the whole mission, and you don’t have to worry if I starve.” He paused. “I can show you where Chewie hides his food too.”

She hesitated, then nodded, throat still tight. He nodded too, then turned forward to watch the stars with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://thewayofthetrashcompactor.tumblr.com/post/155823648638/8-roommates-au-reylo) As always, I love hearing what you think!


	3. Parent/Teacher Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From [this prompt list](http://thewayofthetrashcompactor.tumblr.com/post/155682269953/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short), teacher/single parent au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Tags: Modern AU

Ben looked up at the knock at the door frame. A young brunette woman stood hesitantly just outside of the classroom, one hand gripping a battered canvas shoulder bag. He glanced down at his schedule. 

“Ms...Veight?” he asked.

She shook her head. “Niima.”

He looked back at his schedule. “I’m sorry, I’m supposed to be meeting with Beebee’s-”

“I know.” She sat in the chair in front of his desk. 

“Er - Are you their...sister?”

“No.”

“Um…” He shifted the papers on his desk. “I really can only speak to a parent or guardian about a student-”

“Guardian. I adopted them from foster care.”

“Oh.” Now that she had spoken more than a couple words together, he could hear her accent, and he wondered how she had ended up here. He looked at her again. She had to be nearly ten years younger than him. “You must have been very young-” he blurted out before he could stop himself. This was what he got for spending all of his time with children.

She shrugged. “We were in the same house. I couldn’t leave them there. “ She glanced away. “The legal situation is...complicated, but I promise, I’m the one responsible for them.” She met his eyes firmly. “I need to get back home as soon as possible, can we start?”

He hesitated. “Okay.” He reached across the desk to shake her hand; she paused, then returned the gesture. He could feel rough calluses covering her palm and fingers, and when he glanced down, he saw black outlining her fingernails. “I’m Mr. Solo, you can call me Ben.”

She nodded. “Rey.” They both sat.

He shuffled through his papers again, looking for Beebee’s notes. “So, what do you do, Rey?” he asked as he searched. There it was, had somehow ended up behind Caitlyn’s.

“Why?” she asked sharply. 

He froze in the middle of pulling Beebee’s report card from the pile and looked up quickly. She was tense, looking at him suspiciously. “Just curious, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend-”

She relaxed minutely. “No, it’s fine. I’m a mechanic. It’s skilled labor, I make enough to support both of us.”

He nodded, suddenly understanding her defensiveness. Beebee was far from his only student who showed up in second and third hand clothes. “I’m sure you do. My father worked as a mechanic.”

She half smiled. “Really? What kind of cars?”

“Old junkers, mostly. Never found a heap of parts he didn’t like.” He grimaced. “I was never any good at it, but he’s got a ‘67 Falcon that he still keeps running with spit and duct tape.”

She laughed. “That’s incredible! I don’t think I’ve ever seen one of those actually working.”

He snorted. “‘Working’ is a strong word for what the Falcon does.” She laughed again, and he smiled, then cleared his throat. “We should probably get started; you have to get back, and I have other parents later.” She nodded, and he glanced down. “Beebee’s very bright, as I’m sure you know. Does well in class, energetic, loves to participate. They’re a pleasure to have, and they get along very well with the other students.” She smiled happily, and he stuttered. “Um... Well, since students are preparing to go to middle school next year, we’re getting them ready for the classes there. Beebee is near the top of the group in math, they have incredible talent there.”

She grinned. “I’ll be sure to tell them that.”

He nodded. “So, no worries in math.” He flipped through the pages. “Science is very good as well, they really seem to enjoy it. Social studies is good.” He sighed as he looked at the bottom of the sheet. He’d known this was coming. “However, I am very worried about them in English. They are struggling to meet the grade requirements right now; they’re not quite there, and I don’t want this to hold them back.”

Her hands tightened on her bag. “What do you suggest?”

“The school has resources, but they are somewhat...overburdened.” And wasn’t that the understatement of the decade. “I could also recommend some books, or a tutor.”

She looked down at her worn bag and he winced in sympathy. He’d known even as he’d spoken that none of those were really options in her situation. “I could also work with them after school,” he added instinctively.

She looked up. “For how much?”

He shook his head. “No, just as a teacher.”

She hesitated, then sighed. “Thank you, but they need to take the bus. We live on the edge of the district, and I can’t pick them up.”

He nodded, thoughts racing. “If it would be okay with you,” he said hesitantly, “I could come to your house and work with them there.”

She looked at him sharply. “Are you allowed to do that?”

He nodded. “There are other teachers who work as tutors, usually outside the district. I don’t - this is just me volunteering though, you don’t have to pay, or if you’re uncomfortable-”

She bit her lip, thinking, then nodded. “Thank you. We would really appreciate that.”

He smiled. “It’s my pleasure.” He stood up, and she followed. They shook hands again, then he leaned over and scribbled on a scrap of paper and handed it to her. “Here’s my email. Let me know when works for you; I’m free most evenings.”

She took it, smiling. “Thanks.” Hefting her bag back onto her shoulder, she pushed back the chair and left. He watched her leave until she disappeared around the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://thewayofthetrashcompactor.tumblr.com/post/155874353198/i-dont-know-if-youre-still-doing-this-but-4)


	4. Exes meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is even more au than when I originally wrote it before TLJ, but it's spinning off the "Kylo and Rey were students together at Luke's academy" au. Enjoy!
> 
> Rating: G  
> Tags: Canonverse

“Kylo.”

“Rey.”

They stared at each other across the stone altar in the damp cave. The holocron they had both been searching for sat on the altar, waiting for one of the them to take it. Rey slowly walked along the edge of the room, and Kylo matched her movements, keeping the altar between them. Rey’s heart pounded, the excitement of finding the artifact mixed with the shock of seeing Kylo again for the first time in years. After their last fight, they’d parted ways, but she’d thought their paths would have crossed before this. 

She drank him in. He hadn’t changed much. His clothes had returned to his preferred darker colors, rather than the browns and tans of the jedi that she wore. His hood shadowed his face, but she could see the ragged edges of the scar she’d left so long ago and the glint of his dark eyes. She self-consciously tugged at the edge of her own hood. The metal case of his saber glinted from under his robes as he walked, and she wondered which one it was. 

Their eyes met, and she swallowed. The years seemed too long and not long at all at the same time. 

“Still running errands for Skywalker?” Kylo called across the chamber, no small amount of bitterness in his voice.

“Still thinking you know better than the entire history of the jedi?” she called back. 

He smirked. “Of course.”

They paced. Water dripped from the ceiling, and their steps echoed off the stone walls.

Kylo made his move first, taking a subtle step inwards. Rey noticed and smiled, copying him and then taking another step further. They spiraled inwards, one small step at a time, slowly drawing closer to the center, until they were circling the edge of the pedestal.

“I’d try saying that the holocron would do more good with Luke than off in whatever corner of the galaxy you’re hiding in, but I know better than to think you’d care.”

He bared his teeth. “I do care. They’d be better off forgetting the Force entirely than learning whatever scraps of archaic trivia Skywalker deigns to give them.”

She rolled her eyes. They were picked up right back from where they had left off. 

They were still staring at each other, and the connection sent an uncomfortable jolt of familiar heat through her, a reminder of their past. For a moment (longer than a moment if she was honest with herself, which she tried not to be when it came to Kylo), she wanted to drag him to the floor, shove him back against the hard stone, and ride him until neither of them could think. But it wasn’t the time, or the place, and there were reasons they hadn’t seen each other for so long, even if she couldn’t remember all of them at the moment.

She drew her lightsaber with one hand and reached for the holocron with the other. Kylo reached for it as well, but she blocked him with the saber.

“Let’s do this again in a couple years. Maybe you can come up with some new arguments by then.”

He snarled, and she whirled away, holocron in hand. He met her, and their blades locked again. His hand curled over hers on the artifact. Their gazes locked, lit by the glowing blades. His was blue, and she smiled, relieved he hadn’t gone back to the red one. 

His face softened. “I miss you,” he admitted quietly, and her chest squeezed.

Instead of responding, she deactivated her saber, and he quickly did the same, eyes and mouth wide in surprise. Hand still holding her weapon, she grabbed the front of his tunic, dragging him down to her. Their lips collided. She opened her mouth to him, and he eagerly responded, following familiar patterns. The way he tilted his head and bent into the kiss was like he hadn’t forgotten a single detail of their time together. She knew she hadn’t. He tasted different, spicier, a little bitter, and she wondered if she had changed. They met everyone of one each other’s movements urgently, desperate for one more hit. 

Slowly, reluctantly, she broke the kiss, lowering from her toes. His eyes opened, and she darted around him, dashing back the way she had come. Her hand slipped free of his easily, before he knew what was happening. There was a momentary pause before she heard his footsteps behind her. She grinned, her lips burning, and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [also on tumblr!](http://thewayofthetrashcompactor.tumblr.com/post/155779921528/40-exes-meeting-again-after-not-speaking-for)


	5. Force bonds and lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supreme Leader Kylo Ren catches the last Jedi when she's dressing up for a night out. He has lots of thoughts about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally written for [Lingerie Wars Week](https://lingeriewarsweek.tumblr.com/) for Day 6: Jungle green and fur! (It started out as dick jokes, but Kylo always manages to make things angsty. Appreciate the dick jokes though, I'm proud of them.)
> 
> This also ups the rating for the collection #worthit
> 
> Rating: M  
> Tags: Post-TLJ, Force bond

Kylo leans over his desk and runs his hand through his hair. Snoke had never prepared him for control of his empire (in some way, he'd always known Snoke would stop finding him useful one day), but even if he had, he's certain Snoke had never been forced to do _paperwork_. He throws down the latest in a stack of datapads in disgust and shoves his chair back. He's not used to spending his time idly. He takes his saber from his belt and spins it in his hands, letting his familiar fallback of anger fill him. He's in the first pose of an attack, saber not yet lit, when there's a sudden numbness surrounding his ears. He looks around his room, hoping and dreading what he might see. 

Sure enough, Rey has appeared to the side of him, standing half naked and turning to look at herself in what must be a mirror. She wears a heavy corset in a deep forest green, covering her from her hips to her breasts, where it's tied tight enough to create a subtle cleavage from her small breasts. The top edge is trimmed in a soft fur, tickling her skin, likely meant to show under whatever dress goes over it. He wonders what the outfit is for, where his mother is dragging her too that she’s going to these lengths. Anything to keep him from thinking about the fact that her bottom half is completely bare. Her long, muscled legs lead up to a tuft of dark hair between them. 

He has a brief, fleeting hope that she won't see him, that he can somehow run away or force the bond to disconnect before she notices, but then his suddenly sweaty hands slip and his thumb presses the switch of his saber. It roars to life, and Rey whirls around to see him behind her, holding his lit saber at his hips in a fighting stance. 

“Ben!” she says in surprise. She looks for a moment like she might retreat or cover herself, but then she seems to decide otherwise. Her hands land on her hips and she looks at him expectantly with a cocked brow. 

“Could you - put something on? Anything,” he stammers, averting his eyes to the floor, painfully aware of how this echoes their previous encounter. 

“If you're so bothered, you can leave.”

He glares at her. “I can't control this any more than you can.”

She shrugs. “Guess you'll just have to put up with it then, Supreme Leader.” She turns back to the material and smoothes the corset over her sides. Kylo's mouth goes dry. Almost unconsciously, he steps closer to her. She looks back at him over her shoulder. “Do you think I'm going to attack you?” she asks, looking at his saber. “Not that you wouldn't deserve it.” He flushes and turns it off, then replaces it on his belt.

“What is this for?” he says, gesturing at her clothing, his voice coming out almost in a growl. 

“Who says it has to be for anything?”

He snorts. “Will the Resistance be fighting in their underwear now?”

She glares. “If that's what it takes.”

Guilt pangs at him, for the betrayal in her tone, but his anger hasn't left. Looking at her though, proud and ready even when half bare to him, it slowly dissipates. It's hard for him to want to waste any of the time they have together. And her can't deny what the look of her bristling with righteous fury, blazing in the Force does to him. He takes another step closer, so he's just behind her. “You’re beautiful,” he says, the words drawn out of him almost unconsciously. 

It's her turn to snort. She glances in front of her and he wonders if she can see him in her mirror. Likely not. “I'm in my underwear.”

“Not even,” he mutters, with another guilty look down, and her lips twitch. 

“Like I said, if it bothers you…” she trails off with a challenging look back at him. He responds with a final step that all but closes the gap between them. He feels the heat of her body in front of him, the tension in the breath of air and lightyears between them. 

“Never,” he says, and slowly, moving like he's pushing through sand, he raises his hands to her hips. She holds her breath just before he makes contact, their eyes locked, lips parted, and he could swear they're breathing the same air. He bends his head down at the same time, just as slowly and - 

The Force bond snaps before he can touch her, leaving him alone in his quarters, the memory of the heat of her skin evaporating into the recycled air. He stays frozen a moment, unable to process the Force laughing at him again, then explodes. 

“Fuck!” he yells, and turns and slams his fist into the wall. His saber is in his hands before he knows it. He swings it again and again, long fast strokes, until his anger builds to a climax and spills over. He stands, panting, staring at the wall now gouged with scorch marks, thick smoke rising from the holes. He chest heaves and he feels the sweat cooling on his brow. He douses his saber and turns around, stalking into the fresher. 

With quick, jerky motions, his rips his robes off and tosses them to the floor. He steps into his shower, one with real water, not sonic, one of the few advantages of being the Supreme Leader. He lets the hot water wash over him, turning his skin red with a comforting burn. He stares sightlessly at the wall, the image of Rey in all her glory imprinted into his mind. He tries to resist his body's reaction to the thought. It's dirty and wrong, a distraction to him and an insult to her. His higher brain's insistence on this fails to stop his base response. He leans his forehead against the wall and closes his eyes. Even the shame filling him isn't enough to fight Rey's influence. 

He thinks about turning the water cold, letting it freeze the heat rising in him away, but instead his hand drifts lower, almost against his will. The feeling of always being watched is one that's hard to lose, but he answers to no one now. This brings an unexpected flush of resolve and his hand grips his erection firmly. He gasps at the contact, not fully prepared. Committing to the action now, he leans more fully against the wall, bracing his other arm near his head. With his eyes closed, the image of Rey is clear in front of him. She radiates power, in the Force, in her bearing, in the way that she refuses to back down from him. He imagines what could have happened if the Force bond hadn't ended so abruptly. His hands coming to rest on her hips, spanning her narrow frame, thumbs smoothing over bare skin. He thinks back to when they touched hands before she'd come to him, but it feels wrong to sully something so pure with his fantasies, so he pushes it aside with a wave of guilt. It's nearly enough to take him out of the moment, but he persists. 

What comes next? He flounders a bit, then remembers her lips just under his, faces tilted to meet. He imagines closing that distance, her lips hot beneath his, pressing against them with confidence. He'd pull her closer until they're pressed together, the long lines of her body right against his. In his mind, her arms come up around his neck to keep him bent to her, a position he'd willingly stay in for years. 

The thought of kissing her is enough to make him ache, chest empty with the want of something he doesn't really believe he could have. His eyes burn, but he refuses to give in to maudlin self-pity now. He can at least have the fantasy. 

Hands then, moving from her hips inward. The corset had come low on her torso, but not low enough, and there'd be room for him to explore her further. In his fantasy, she arches her hips into his hands, encouraging him to go further, while her lips move against his more passionately. His grip around his cock tightens as he imagines delving between her legs, reverently touching the parts of her body hidden from him. With another wave of guilt, he thinks back to the illicit texts he'd snuck under Luke's watchful eye as a teenager, the same thrill of shame he'd felt then as he pored over the words returning to him now. 

He'd trace her lower lips, learning the delicate skin there, then between, finding her wet and wanting this just as much as he does. His fingers slide along her length, up to the spot at the top at the top that makes her jerk against him. He lets her moans guide him. Her breath pants hot and damp against his face and his other hand creeps up to cup a breast from underneath her corset, thumb flicking back and forth over her nipple. Her hand grasps his at the wrist, telling him without words to go lower, take this further. Her slickness eases his way, and he finds her entrance and pushes his fingers against it. She groans in his ear in encouragement.

He's panting, the slide of his fist over his heavy cock much easier now, a red flush high in his cheeks as he imagines pushing a finger into her, feeling her sex clasp hot and tight around him. His hand tightens around himself and he gasps, and in his fantasy Rey does the same. He slowly slides his finger in and out, and she gets wetter, begging him for more. He adds another finger and his pace increases, just as his hand does on his cock. 

And then an unbidden thought creeps in: the Force bond connecting them now, Rey finding him bent over and pleasuring himself to thoughts of _her_. He shoves the idea away as quickly as he can, almost scared that thinking it might make it a reality, but it's too late. He comes over his hand, his spend landing on the shower wall. He stands still, panting to catch his breath. The water still pounding against him adds an uncomfortable layer to his oversensitized state, and he reaches over with his clean hand to turn it off. Pleasurable endorphins still run through him, and though he still can't shake the feeling that what he'd done was wrong, he also can't regret it. The fantasy of Rey, body bowed, face scrunched in pleasure at _his_ hands isn't one that will be leaving him quickly.

He dries himself off and dresses for bed mechanically, mind still caught up in what he'd done, and thoughts of _Rey_. He leaves the fresher on still shaky legs, ignores the desk still stacked with datapads, and collapses into bed. He head head barely touches the pillow before he falls into an exhausted sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always appreciated! Also on [tumblr](http://thewayofthetrashcompactor.tumblr.com/post/173185991743/thinking-of-you).


	6. Milking It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For aionimica! Prompts were "Milking it": if (character) has to be sick, they’re at least going to get as much pampering out of others as they can, back kiss, and leaning on shoulder
> 
> Tags: Canonverse, sick fic, angst and fluff  
> Rating: G  
> Words: 3214

“Rey.”

The voice was deep and familiar, rough with exhaustion, and echoed across the gap closed by the Force.

She ignored it, hunched over on the edge of the cot she'd been sleeping on. She wanted nothing more than to lean back and curl up into an unconscious ball again, but another voice, this one much closer, called her name again.

“Rey?”

She cracked her eyes open, gaze passing over the tall figure standing near the opposite wall to look over her shoulder at the general. Leia leaned over her cot with a worried expression. 

“How are you feeling?” she asked.

“'m fine,” Rey mumbled, shoulders hunching as her chest protested. “Just need some sleep.”

Leia's snort was unknowingly echoed by her son across the room. Rey's lips twitched, though the similarities were more sad than funny. “You need a doctor,” Leia corrected. “Who knows what you might have caught?” She sighed. “Though we're just as likely to know where to find one out here.” She looked back at her droid who hovered anxiously in the doorway. “I don't suppose you've picked up any medical training along with all those languages you've got shoved in you?”

“I'm afraid, General, that medical care is not in my programming,” Threepio said in his precise way, coming as close to hand wringing as a droid could. “I believe--”

Leia waved him off. “Forget about it. We'll have to send someone out. Maybe…” Rey watched Leia's lips press together as she thought. There were so few people left at what passed as the Resistance's base. Most had been gone off in the cheapest ships they could scrounge up to try to convince allies to stand with them against the First Order. Rey should have been out with them, but after a disastrous mission to some strange jungle world, she'd ended up back at the base, barely remembering how she'd gotten there.

“We'll get someone,” Leia said eventually, her eyes hard with determination. “You just rest.” She leaned in and brushed a soothing hand over Rey's hair, patting her shoulder at the end. Something in Rey ached at the gentle touch, but she blamed whatever sickness she’d picked up for the way her eyes watered. 

Leia left, her steps softer than the heavy stride Rey was accustomed to from her. Rey’s eyes slipped closed again, more than ready to follow the general’s instructions. Everything felt so heavy. 

“Rey.” The other voice refused to let her rest. She pulled the scratchy blankets higher up around her.

Ben stepped forward. “Are you --” he started, then seemed to realize how redundant the question would be. “What’s wrong?” he tried instead. 

She turned her head just enough to glare at him. “What do you care?” she snapped, wishing her voice was stronger. “You’re trying to kill us all anyway.”

He flinched, and she took a bitter kind of satisfaction from that, though regret ran underneath. Not for her words; he’d deserved them. For what could have been. 

“I don’t --” he said, voice strained. The words hung in the air and then fell, incomplete. He ran his hand through his dark hair, the waves falling over his fingers as he looked around them. She could imagine him trying to see beyond the strict limits of their bond, to find enough to learn where she was. She looked behind him, but the stone walls of the base remained as solid as ever, no hint of whatever ship he was commanding now. 

He took another half step towards her. “Can I do anything?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah. You can stop being the kriffing Supreme Leader,” she grumbled. 

Another hit. His lips pressed and he bit his cheek. “I meant --” He deflated, breath sighing from him. “Nevermind.” He started to turn away, but paused. “You should rest,” he said, his order not achieving the same gentle insistence of his mother. 

She rolled her eyes and stared stubbornly up at the ceiling. From the edge of her vision, she watched Ben walk away, shoulders hunched under his cape. She heard his heavy steps thud on the floor of his ship. The bond stretched but refused to snap, tugging between them like sap, weighing on her and pulling at her skin. She could never not be aware of him, even as he went about his day, ignoring her as they usually did. Or at least as she usually did. She caught him glancing back at her every once in a while and did her best to act like she wasn’t doing the same. 

Sleep slowly took over, the fogginess in her head making it hard to keep her eyes open. Ben began talking to someone on his end, and she tried to listen in to see if she could learn anything useful. He didn’t give her anything good though, only droning on over something about the quality of rations, trying to find something specific and, judging by his tone, difficult to obtain. She tried not to think too hard about the kind of food the First Order would be able to afford, especially for its leader. She couldn’t imagine having enough to demand anything she wanted.

By the time he stalked away to go bother another of his officers, she’d slipped well into sleep. Her dreams were fuzzy. She chased after a prize part of a ship, just out of reach, something she could clean up and use to get a week’s worth of food out of Plutt. She stretched out, desperate to touch it, but then from somewhere behind her she heard Kylo-Ben’s voice, pleading for her to join him, to listen. She tried to shake off the part of her that told her to turn back and face him, reaching for her prize, and then the world shook violently, like Ri’ia had come to take her vengeance again. 

She woke up covered in sweat, convinced she was back in the jungle she’d last visited, swinging wildly at whatever was touching her. As her eyes gradually refocused from the dream to the real world, she found Ben standing beside her, one hand held up defensively, the other holding...a bowl?

She shook herself, breathing slowing from pants to a more even rhythm. Out of the dream, the sweat cooled on her skin in the chill air of the underground bunker and she shivered. “What are you doing?” she croaked up at Ben.

He looked vaguely horrified, frozen next to her cot. “Ben?” she asked again.

“I’m sorry,” he said, the words rushing out of him. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t think --”

She blinked, taken aback at his vehemence. His anxiety rippled over the bond, tinged with regret and anger and fear, the strength of it almost violent. Carefully, she opened herself to the edges of it, and images of her writhing and crying out in her sleep overlapped with a saber’s green beam cutting through the night jostled at her immediately. She sucked in a quick breath, a pang of sympathy hitting her in the chest. 

“I didn’t mean, I shouldn’t have --” Ben stammered. 

She shook her head quickly, then winced when that made her head spin. “No, you didn’t -- Ben, it’s fine.” The stricken look didn’t fade from his face. She reached out and pressed a hand against his outstretched arm, which both stopped his desperate apologies and helped the room to stay still. He froze again, trembling under her touch. “It’s fine,” she said again, quietly. 

He didn’t look like he believed her. He swallowed. “You weren’t sleeping well,” he said in a roundabout attempt at explanation. 

She shrugged. “It happens.” She’d had worse nights. She looked him over again, then at the bowl he held up away from her. “What’s that?”

He glanced up at it like he’d half-forgotten he had it. “It’s for you.” He shoved it towards her. 

She regarded it suspiciously. The metal bowl looked like he’d nicked it from the First Order canteen, but she doubted the liquid inside was typically offered to the stormtroopers. She sat up and leaned closer as the smell reached her. Rich spices stung her nose, and along with the heat rising off the nearly full bowl, she found herself breathing easier than she had been for days. Her stomach growled, despite having rejected the last meal she’d tried to keep down. “What is it?” she asked again, repressing the urge to grab it from him before he could take it away. 

“Soup.” He thrust the bowl at her and the liquid lapped dangerously at the sides, a few drops spilling over. She snatched it before more could escape. The warmth from the bowl immediately spread through her hands and up her arms, just a touch cooler than uncomfortably hot, and she sighed happily. She raised to her face, breathing in deeply the tangle of scents rising from it. Tentatively, she brought it to her mouth and tipped the bowl to take a sip. 

The warmth suffusing her hands now filled her from the chest out, tingling as it took hold. She shivered and smiled. If her senses weren’t so dulled, she thought the intense flavor might be too much for her. She’d found with the Resistance that years of tasteless portions on Jakku hadn’t given her any tolerance for food much more flavorful than a standard protein bar. But right now, the slight burn helped to clear the fuzziness that had settled over her for days. She took another sip, savoring the way it slid down her throat. 

Ben watched her, and she looked up at him. She lowered the bowl reluctantly. “Thank you,” she said.

“I wasn’t sure it would work, giving it to you,” he said breathlessly. “I tried researching force bonds, but I couldn’t find anything quite like this. I just thought, since we could... “ He cleared his throat, cheeks turning pink. “Touch. We might be able to connect in other ways.” She kept eating while he spoke, though she had to admit she was curious about the bond as well. What else could they do with it? She couldn’t deny the reality of the soup filling her stomach right now.

Ben paused and took in the soup dripping around her mouth. “I forgot a spoon,” he said belatedly. She looked him straight in the eyes and tilted the bowl to slurp again. His lips curved in a hint of a smile. “Not too spicy then?” he asked. “I wasn’t sure, you probably haven’t had Alderaanian spices before. I know some people find them too intense.”

She drew back and looked at the soup with wide eyes. “Alderaanian?” she asked.

He glanced away. “Yeah.”

She took a much slower sip and tried to imagine the general making this for a much younger version of the man in front of her. “I didn’t know you could still get those.”

He shrugged, still not looking at her. “People managed to save some things, recreate others. It’s not entirely accurate, I couldn’t get a couple of the flavorings right, but as close as you can get on a ship.” 

“It’s delicious,” she said. It was hard to imagine, an entire planet, all but a few of its people and what they had with them destroyed, and she was drinking their soup. Her next swallow was around a lump in her throat. 

“Good.” He shifted awkwardly on his feet, looking around him. He kept glancing down at her cot, and she watched with bemusement as she slowly emptied her bowl. 

Finally, he lowered himself to her bed, watching her the whole time as if waiting for her to protest. He sat on the very edge, nearly falling off, and folded his hands in his lap. Rey kept herself busy with her soup. Neither of them said anything, and the sounds of her slurping her way to the bottom of the bowl filled the small space. When she finished, she ran her finger over the side, licking up anything remaining. She set the bowl aside, feeling comfortably full, though the chill started to set back in. She wrapped her arms around herself, sinking back down under the blankets. 

“Cold?” Ben asked, looking worried. 

She shrugged, not that he could tell under the blankets. Her legs curled up into her chest. 

He frowned and stood. “I’ll be right back.” 

He walked off again, never really going far. He opened doors and drawers, until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a bundle of thick fabric, and it appeared on her side as if he’d taken it out of the air. He brought it back to the bed and spread it over her. Warmth immediately covered her; whatever the First Order provided their officers was clearly better than what the Resistance could scrounge up. 

“Better?” he asked. She nodded and darted her hands out to pull the blanket tighter around her. 

Ben nodded in return, then returned to his restless shifting. “I’d get you some medicine or something, but I don’t really know what to give you. And I don’t want to make it worse,” he said after another silence. 

“That’s probably for the best,” she said dryly. 

He nodded again. “Right. I’ll just…” He gestured vaguely and started to walk off.

She bit her lip, debating with herself briefly before the part of her that felt weak and tired won out. 

“You can stay. If you want.” She was sick and sad, and he was big and probably warm, and right now forgetting both their sides for the sake of keeping him nearby for a little longer sounded like a much better idea than letting him leave. She could blame it on the illness when she got better. 

He stopped short, wide eyes fixing on her. “Are --” He cleared his throat. “Are you sure?”

In answer, she shuffled back on the cot, leaving room for another person next to her. He stayed standing, eyes flicking between her and the space she’d made. She met his gaze challengingly. Finally, he crouched, perching himself at first on the very edge as he had before. As Rey watched, he leaned over and pulled off his boots, then swung legs onto the cot to join her. 

While there was technically enough room to fit two people in a cot, that was if they got close and one of them wasn’t Ben Solo. He sat up straight against the wall, legs pressed tightly together to avoid touching her. She sighed and reached up, grabbing his arm and pulling. He slid downward, too surprised to put up any resistance. She settled him against the pillow with her, his feet nearly poking over the other end. 

She could already feel his warmth with him this close. It was much better than the chill of the empty room. She prodded her half of the pillow, trying to settle it back into a comfortable shape. It was too soft to start with; she wasn’t used to things like that. She tossed and turned several times, considering pulling it out and tossing it off the bed. 

Without saying anything, Ben turned to free one arm from his side and carefully curled it over her, not touching, haloing around her head. Rey turned towards him, nose nearly touching his chest. He smelled like leather and that sharp ozone tang that reminded her of igniting her saber, and she curled closer. His body framed hers, curving around the space she took. Heat radiated off of him just as she'd expected, and she started to feel about warm in the face of the persistent chill that had settled in her veins. With a sniffle, she wriggled a little closer until her head barely rested on his shoulder. She felt him stop breathing underneath her.

She looked up, his face closer to hers than ever. His eyes nearly crossed looking down at her. “Is this okay?” she asked softly.

He nodded, the movement jerky. She settled in. His hard planes covered in stiff fabric made for a much better headrest than her lumpy pillow. She stared up at the ceiling, wondering if she would have dared to do this if she didn't have her illness as an excuse. Beneath her, Ben finally reached the end of his air and took in a deep breath. Her head rose and fell with the movement. He kept his breathing shallow, warm air ruffling her hair. 

Slowly, his arm descended from the pillow above her to fit under her head, wrapping around her shoulders. She hummed and turned further into him, finding the most comfortable angle on his shoulder. Her face ended up buried in his chest, but she didn't feel particularly inspired to move. Ben's head bent, his nose brushing her hair.

Neither of them spoke. The tentative connection and the contact they hadn't allowed themselves before felt too intimate for words. Rey felt Ben's mind buzzing on the other side of the bond, likely trying to decide what to make of this. She, on the other hand, felt almost peaceful. Warm and content, it was easy to let herself drift off again in his presence.

Dreams came gentler this time, the dizziness filling her head taking her to a sandy shore, where waves lapped against her, their motion tugging her back and forth. She wasn’t alone; Ben came with her, body curled around hers. The dream remained fuzzy, more a feeling than a place, but with her eyes closed, it felt like a warm sun was shining down on them. Nothing like the burning heat of Jakku, something gentler, giving life rather than taking it away. She rolled onto her other side, letting the heat surround her. Ben moved with her, his arm falling naturally around her waist. She stirred slightly, but settled again as Ben bent and pressed his lips between her shoulder blades. His lips felt cool through her thin shirt, and the touch lingered even when he moved back to rest his cheek against her head. 

She didn’t know how long she slept for. Eventually, the rocking of the waves and his arms around her faded into a blissful darkness. She woke grudgingly pulled out of sleep by a clamor from somewhere else in the base. 

She pried her eyes open and dug her hands out of the blankets to rub the grit from them. From the loud and echoing quality of the noise, she guessed it came from the hangar. Someone must have returned from their mission. She looked behind her, already knowing from the chill in the room that Ben was gone. Reluctantly, she raised herself from the bed to clear up the hints of his presence he’d left behind. Her head ached less than it had before, but her limbs still felt weighted and weaker than she was used to. Moving slowly, she took the boots and bowl and tucked them between the head of the cot and the wall, arranging her pillow over them. She spread the thick blanket he’d given her under the sheets, using the thinner blankets and her body to keep it concealed. 

One day, she’d have to explain her connection with the Supreme Leader to his mother. She hoped it would be when she told her he was coming home. 


	7. naga love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [persimonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/works/) for her birthday! here's to another year <3
> 
> part of a sequel to [this](http://thewayofthetrashcompactor.tumblr.com/post/179599282468/for-reylomonsters-week-day-6-sneks-day-1), may move it to it's own fic if I write more of it, but it'll live here on its own for now.
> 
> chapter rating: strong E  
> warnings: naga!kylo, smut, multiple dicks/pentration, oviposition  
> words: 2k

“Kylo, please,” she begs, voice hoarse from screaming for him. He took hours preparing her with his hands and mouth, long tongue reaching untouched depths within her, his fingers stretching her one at a time, keeping her at the edge of her pleasure before finally, finally tipping her over. Her body aches after his withdrawal, muscles clenching around nothing. She needs the thick lengths standing proud from his long, serpentine body to fill her.

He leans over her, panting, cheeks flushed dark brown. She sees glimpses of his fangs behind his lips and his tongue flicks in and out, tasting the air. His dark flush covers his pale skin almost all the way down to where it shifts into his black patterned scales. His thick body curls across the floor of the cave they've settled in, tail twitching restlessly. His hand, still wet with her arousal, runs over her body, like he can’t keep himself from touching her. She jolts when he passes over a nipple, swollen from his mouth, and keens when he doesn’t return to it. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he says breathlessly.

Rolling her eyes, she props herself up on one arm enough to reach between her legs with the other. She dips two, then three fingers inside of herself, breathing harder as she resists the urge to plunge them in and out until she reaches another climax. There's something better waiting for her. She coats her hands with the wetness he's worked up inside of her and reaches for him. Her hands slides easily over each of his thick cocks. He shouts when her thumb passes over the head of the top one, and he nearly collapses over her.

"Kylo," she moans. "I want this. I want you so much."

"Rey," he whispers back. His kisses her, lips hungry, tongue wrapping around hers. He draws back just enough for her to breathe. "Anything."

He brings his lower half closer, working his lengths between her legs. Thick lubrication drips from both his heads, mixing with hers. His bottom one glides over her clit and she moans, inner muscles clenching again. "Now, Kylo," she demands.

He nods wordlessly and pulls himself up enough to look between them. He grips her hip in one hand and uses the other to position himself. Broad heads press against her pussy and ass, demanding entrance, and she spreads her legs wide around his body, welcoming them.

Rey arches her back, mouth open in a strangled cry. Kylo bends over her, lips brushing her neck as he pants. His hands clutch her hips, just barely managing to keep her still as he pushes into her. Wetness covers them both, sweat sliding down their backs, their slick arousal dripping between them. Slowly, he fits himself into her, her walls stretching around his broad cocks. He takes his time, ready to stop in an instant if she shows pain, but she can't imagine stopping him for anything. The cave could collapse around them and she'd hold him tighter, desperate for all of him. He's made her ready enough to take the pair of them, and their arousal lets him fill her body without protest. He pauses, just short of fully buried in her, and she growls. Her thighs tighten around his waist and she digs her feet into his scales, pulling him in. He sinks the last inch into her and the breath goes out of them both.

Hardly daring to move, he nuzzles into her neck. "Okay?" he asks, voice strangled.

She nods rapidly. "More than okay." Her thighs flex around him again and he jolts. They both moan.   She can't believe how full she is. Her cunt and ass stretch around his cocks, clinging to them. They pulse hot and heavy inside her, feeling no less large than they'd looked when they stood out from his slit. She feels tight and filled like she'd never imagined and she revels in it. 

He holds himself completely still within her, the hot gust of his breath over her chest and the heavy beat of his pulse the only signs that he hasn’t passed out entirely. She arches, rubbing herself against him, trying to encourage him. He groans deeply but she feels the tension in him as he forces himself to keep from moving. She drags one hand through his hair, angling his head so that she can nip his ear.

“Kylo,” she whispers, then sucks at the edge of his jaw. He grunts in reply, body held tight, barely contained. “Fuck me.” She says the words with simple insistence and Kylo, as ever, is helpless to deny her. 

HIs tail twists as his coils adjust to brace himself.  Hands still tight around her hips, he drags himself out of her, not fully, but enough that she feels the loss. Her legs tighten around him, pulling him back in. He repeats the motion, a short withdrawal followed by a quick plunge back. The slick sounds of their fucking echo in the cave. Rey’s eyes fall half closed, almost overwhelmed by sensation, the feel and sounds and taste of him, but she forces herself to keep them open, not willing to miss the sight of her serpentine lover surrounding her. His dark scales wrap around her, leaving no inch of her skin untouched. With her grip on his hair, she drags his lips to hers, tasting him again, moaning into the kiss. 

The stretch of him within her grows no less incredible as his pace becomes more frantic. His organs pulse and throb, never letting her attention stray from their presence. She’d tested herself on her own before, felt the stretch of Kylo’s thick fingers, but the heavy weight of him in her ass and cunt is addictive in a whole new way. She feels invincible; she’s taken on this monstrous challenge and only wants more. 

She thrusts back towards him as best she can, meeting his jerky rhythm, letting it build between them. Her lips wander from his across his cheeks and jaw, leaving sloppy bites on her way. HIs harsh breathing fills her ears over the relentless slap of their skin and moist noises of their joining. She can almost feel his heart pounding as he nears his climax, and his cocks grow impossibly larger inside her, swelling in anticipation. She wedges a hand between them to sloppily rub as her clit, determined to meet him at the edge. 

“Yes,” she groans, muscles spasming in response to the relentless pressure. Kylo seems beyond speech, eyes slitted and almost feral. He clings to her, body barely leaving hers now, pressing in again and again like he could somehow work himself deeper than he already is. The slightly thinner intrusion in her as ass pulses more slick while the one in her cunt presses slightly wider. The difference is likely subtle, but with how they're connected, she feels it intimately. 

“Rey,” Kylo hisses in warning, drawing out the syllable. His scaled body snaps into her again and then holds, buried as deep as he can go. His length in her cunt expands again and something ripples along it. She gasps and his face freezes in a mask of pleasure above her.

Instead of the splash of liquid she'd expect from a human male, something much thicker emerges from his cock. She feels the rounded shape of them as they make their way up his cock, past her stretched entrance. They pop free of his tip in a rush, crowding into her with insistent pressure. From the way they press against her walls, they have to be flexible, almost rubbery, enough that they squish together but don't break. What feels like dozens of them fill her, rolling off each other, stimulating parts of her she didn't know she could feel. Her eyes cross and Kylo's face blurs before her as the sensation takes her over.

Finally the rush ends and the round things settle inside of her. They never quite stop moving, keeping her on the edge. They shift, her muscles clench, which causes more of them to move, repeating in a dizzying cycle. She struggles to catch her breath and peers up at Kylo. He still hasn't moved, body tight against hers, jaw clenched.

“Kylo?” she breathes, barely audible but it catches his attention. His eyes focus, meeting hers.

“Just --” he grunts. Carefully, he pulls out of her a scant inch, then presses back in again. The motion stirs the spheres filling her cunt and she cries out, tossing her head back. He does it again. She spasms around him, clenching his cock through the squishy mess. In her ass, more wetness spills out of him. She can barely pay attention, assaulted by pleasure on all sides, but he glides in and out of her in short, desperate thrusts, until he spills in her ass with a hot gush. He cries out now, the sound deep and sibilant, then collapses over her like all his energy has drained out of him with his dual climax.

She runs her hands over his back, still dazed. That something he's filled her with rolls again when she lowers her legs down his tail and she moans. “Kylo?” she asks again.

He raises his head from where it's fallen to her chest and looks up at her, eyes lazy and satisfied, but still with that edge of nervousness. “Okay?” he asks her, and she knows how much he needs her answer.

“Wonderful,” she assures him, threading her hand through his hair. He leans into the touch, eyes slipping closed. “But, um.” His eyes snap open again, wide as they find hers. “What's… that.”

He pushes himself up to better look at her. “That?” His tongue flicks in and out of his mouth.

She arches her hips up and he pulls back, his cocks slipping out of her. A pleasurable shudder runs through her, but the reminder of the things inside of her helps her focus. She reaches between her legs and pushes two fingers inside of herself to pull out one of the orbs. She has to take a moment as it comes out and the lot of them move again, residual waves of her climax washing through her.

She holds the sphere in front of her to get a better look. It fits comfortably in the palm of her hand and gives under her fingers, trying to slip out of them, still coated in both of their arousal. She grips it and turns it, watching the way the dim light of the cave filters through it, nearly translucent, but with a reddish tint and streaks of black. She can feel several more inside of her.

“This,” she says, holding it out to him.

He's gone several shades darker again, and his expression can't be described as anything other than flustered. Impressive after everything they've done to each other. “It's...an egg? One of my eggs.”

Her eyes go wide. “An egg?” She examines it more closely. “They won't…” 

“No!” he says quickly. “They're empty. I didn't…” His eyes flick between her and it and then down to where she drops between her legs. “Humans don't --?”

Neither of them are having much luck finishing sentences. “No,” she tells him, and sees immediately how he tries to withdraw and apologize. “But it's okay!” He looks at her dubiously. “Really.” She winds her arms around him, keeping him close, and the empty eggs remind her of their presence again. A flare of heat races through her as she imagines him helping her to get them out. He's already proven extremely adept with that tongue.

No time like the present. “I think it's a  _ very _ interesting phenomenon,” she tells him, voice as low and as sultry as she can manage. “One that deserves more research. Would you help me?” She presses herself up against him, hoping to make her meaning clear. His eyes widen as he catches on.

“Of course,” he says, and lowers his lips to hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts always welcome below XD
> 
> tumblr [link here](http://thewayofthetrashcompactor.tumblr.com/post/182321851618/belated-birthday-present-for-persimonne-sorry)!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
